Hydraulic control devices are known, which include power members controlled by a high pressure circuit connected with a slide valve distributor. Said distributor is remotely controlled by a hand-operated fluid emitter, with which it is connected through a low pressure circuit.
Said low pressure circuit includes an inlet jet, the section of which is constant, and an outlet jet, the section of which can be varied. The outlet jet is therefore always disposed in the emitter.
This arrangement has some drawbacks, in that the response time of the control device is not short. Moreover, a distributor can only be controlled from a single emitter.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a control device, the response time of which is shorter, and which allows simplifying the equipment in some cases, whereby the cost is reduced. Moreover, the present invention allows multiplying the number of remotely controlling emitters for the same distributor.